Please, Don't Embrace Me With Kindness
by kisskissMina
Summary: Bound me, torture me with all your being because that . . . is what shows me your love. I love you, Sasuke. Naruto x Sasuke


. . .

. . .

●▬▬▬▬▬๑ ๑▬▬▬▬▬●

_Bound me, torture me with all your being because that . . . is what shows me your love. __I love you, Sasuke._

'•.¸¸.•´´•:*´¨'*:•.••.¸¸. ´´¯'•

**Please, Don't Embrace Me With Kindness  
><strong>_A Boy x Boy One-Shot_

. . .

"Your seriously not _still _pissed, are you?"

The response came as a disbelief scoff. Naruto struggled, jingled the handcuffs slapped around his wrists, and glared darkly at the sadistic Sasuke, who's at the moment, smoking a cigarette from the very front of the bed.

"Your fucking kidding me!" hissed the blonde, yanking and pulling at the handcuffs. All they did was jingle. They won't come off. "Is this really necessary?"

"C'mon, it brings out the fun in it." A twinkling glint of sadism flickered in the raven-haired dark eyes.

"Fuck you!" he spat, then yanked at the locked handcuffs once again.

The bed moaned as Sasuke climbed on top of it, crawling his way to the naked tied up boy. It wasn't just handcuffs gripping at the boy's wrist. No. Not at all. There was rope tightly tied at his ankles, forcing his legs to be spread out wide. Even he, couldn't lie about the half erect cock of his. Deep inside, Naruto liked this. Goose bumps had even formed from the thrilling thought of being tortured sexually. He loved it when Sasuke would torture him.

Not that Naruto would ever tell him. Hell no!

"Well, let's begin!" chirped Sasuke as he went to his stomach, elbows propped up. His face was just centimeters away from Naruto's length, and his tongue, god! That wicked tongue of his!, moisten up his bottom lip.

Naruto's back unconsciously arched from the first teasing touch of a finger pressing against his already stretched out hole. The bottom half of his body was burning in heat. Sasuke's pointer finger easily slid in the bud, plumping. Once. Twice.

Too good.

Already he felt as if an orgasm would blossom, and with the addition of Sasuke's teasingly playful words? "Naru-chan, you greedy whore. Your slutty little hole is opening up for me easily. Can you feel it? Two fingers are already in. C'mon, answer me!"

When the sadistic boyfriend pressed, twisted, the end of the cigarette onto Naruto's creamy white skin, he jerked from the pain, but a moan bubbled within his throat, crying out through barely parted lips.

"Yes! Yes!"

"You masochist. You like it when I do that?" He put more strength in the cigarette, letting it skimmer down the male's body. There was definitely going to be a mark later, but at this moment, Naruto couldn't care less. He moved his body upward to feel more of the burn.

"More, more!" he chanted, his head thrashing from side to side, fingers wiggling to clench ahold onto something. Anything. "_Please_, Sasuke. I beg you."

He pulled away. "What is it you want?" Fingers no longer teasing. The cigarrette on longer burning his skin.

"Torture me," the blonde rasped, breathless, voice thick of need.

"No thanks," Sasuke simply responded back, a shrug at the shoulders. He hovered the aching male, his lips capturing a nipple, suckling hard, teasing it. The other hand went to the alluring, free breast and pinched that nipple, only to thumb away the wimpy pain. That gave an even stronger sensation. Had that been the sadistic boyfriend's plan? Well, it worked.

He arched his back to feel more of his wild, wicked tongue. Once Sasuke was finished, Naruto's harden nipple left hurting for another touch, he does the same exact thing to the other. Naruto's mind swirled in dizziness. Drunk on this.

Yet . . . something wasn't the same.

He could feel the bead of his orgasm ready to burst.

Sasuke dipped a hand to his wet, swollen hole, circling, teasing, mimicking sex. The blonde's eye lids became heavy from his sinful touch. He sucked in a sudden, sharp breath from the thrust of one finger inside him. His forefinger. He could feel himself tightening around him, somehow unfamiliar of this, and under Sasuke's breath, he heard him muttering something along the lines of "so tight". He doesn't even hesitate as he plunged the finger inside him, mouth tearing away from his harden nipples to his neck. He sucked at his neck, and Naruto could feel his hot, tempting tongue flicking against the skin.

During all this, Sasuke somehow found his mouth, giving him a deep kiss, his finger plunging inside him even faster. Naruto found himself arching his back, once again, for his alluring touch. He kept on wanting more and more. Too drunk to even think correctly, despite the fact he had nothing of alcohol. Thrust after thrust, it was difficult for him to not scream in delight.

There goes the second finger.

Already on the verge, Naruto swayed his hips into his thrusts. Too good. Too, too good. Yet not right.

"Loving you like this feels good, too," he rasped in his ear, his two fingers gaining speed.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he moaned in bliss, keeping in rhythm with each thrust.

Sasuke curled his fingers around his brilliant aroused length, just twitching to be inside him, to plunge deeply inside him. With just his crown at his entrance, he shivered to come. He throbbed deep inside him as pleasure the blonde had never experienced before erupted inside. _This isn't right. _He bit the bottom of his lip as Sasuke bucked his entire full length inside him harder, deeper, slamming into ecstatic bliss.

Naruto thought his boyfriend sounded as a broken record. He kept murmuring words of love, and then promising wicked things. And as they came to a thrilling climax, Sasuke's roars mingled in with his moans.

The two collapsed, the boyfriend rolling beside him, both gasping for air. Naruto turned only his head, a frown painted across his lips. "I do love having sex with you and all, but please. Please don't embrace me with kindness."

_Bound me, torture me with all your being because that . . . is what shows me your love._

_I love you, Sasuke. _

०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०

Mina's Random Ramble: Would Sasuke ever smoke? Probably not. But the thought of cigerettes and S&M together seemed perfect. I mean, Shikamaru would never, in my opinion, ever have a sadistic streak in him.

●▬▬▬▬▬๑ x ๑▬▬▬▬▬●


End file.
